


The Wilting of the Cherry Blossom

by NaruStoryX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Lolicon, Mind Break, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruStoryX/pseuds/NaruStoryX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing a violent outburst from Haruno Sakura, Sarada unveils her deception, and Sakura begins to unravel. The return of Uchiha Sasuke to Konoha adds fuel to the fire in Sarada's heart, and she soon turns the flame outward toward the one she blames most for her circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wilting of the Cherry Blossom

**Act I: Wilting of the Cherry Blossom**

  "Are you really married to Sasuke?" Sarada inquired. Her suspicions had reached a boiling point, and she had to know the truth. It's a cruel thing to accuse the woman who claims to be your mother a liar, knowing that your words may hurt her. But when you thirst for the truth, your lips dry first, your heart second. When the thirst is enough, you do what you must to quench it, even if it means hurting the ones you love. However, young Sarada couldn't have expected her mother's reaction, which was a violence like she'd never seen from her before. Sakura's fiery temper reawakened, and she surrendered control to her emotions as she tore down the family home with her immense strength.

  Sarada was terrified of her mother's destructive display, but it only seemed to confirm her suspicions, and to make her warier still of the truth. The worst had yet to pass however, and as Sarada found herself searching the ruins of her former home for a cherished family photo, she finally found the answers she didn't know that she didn't want to know. As she lifted the cracked, broken frame from beneath a pile of cement and plaster, and what may have formerly been a table, all doubt was removed. She inspected the broken frame, and noticed a clear separation in the photo. Thumbing eagerly, she peeled away the deception, and her revered Uchiha eyes finally set their gaze on an unwelcome truth: "Haruno Sakura is... not my mother."

  After hearing of the unfortunate yet ever-so-avoidable loss of their home, Ino graciously invited Sakura and her daughter to come stay in the old flower shop. It had since been abandoned, after the Yamanaka clan opened a new shop in a much more lucrative location. Sarada salvaged what she could of her old things, and Sakura did the same. Sarada didn't want to continue living with her, but at this point it didn't seem she had a choice. She couldn't help feeling betrayed. Sakura had pretended to be her mother for such a long time, that she'd actually grown up believing it. But was any of it real? Did any of that matter if it was all based on a lie?

  In the days to come, Sakura grew quiet as a whisper. Sarada wondered if she was ashamed, or merely hurt. Either way, Sarada couldn't find the words to speak to this increasingly foreign woman. _Who is she, really? If she is not my mother, why do I live with her? Where is my real mother? WHO is my real mother? Where is my father? Does he even know of me?_ Sarada could think of little else. The walls that held fast her life came crumbling down with her home that day, but she felt as though she was still trapped inside, searching for answers beyond her reach, beneath the broken reality she used to know. _The Uchiha are renowned for genjutsu_ , she mused, _and yet my life was the illusion all along..._

  That evening, the eerie calm between the two was stricken down at last during supper. After days of almost complete silence, Sakura decided to try her luck with her ever-distancing daughter.

      "Sarada, honey, I'm sorry about the other da-"  
      "No. Shut up. Just shut up!"

  Sakura was so startled by the outburst she couldn't even react before Sadara lept from the table and bolted for an open window. Deciding she needed a moment alone, brave Sarada ventured just outside the Konoha limits, and scaled the imposing Kage monument. If nothing else, the cool summer air felt nice to her. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was reported missing, but she didn't expect anyone to approach so quickly as within mere moments.

      "Yo! Sarada, what're you doin' way up here?"  
  She turned and saw a familiar set of whiskers next to the usual dopey grin.  
      "Oh, it's just you, Naruto... Ah, I mean... Hokage-sama." she muttered in a low groan. Naruto chuckled.  
      "So what are you doing up here? Your mother's really worried."  
  Sarada's eyes flashed with anger.  
      "You were listening in, weren't you? But you already know the truth... That woman is NOT my mother."

  Naruto closed his eyes, and his usual smile fell away. He rested his hand on Sarada's shoulder, and let out a heavy sigh. As he struggled to pull together the right words, he couldn't help but remember Sasuke.

      "Hahaa, so you figured it out... you're a smart kid. Hey, she may not have given birth to you, but she's still your mother. She's raised you since you were a little girl, you know?"  
  Sarada tucked her knees into her arms and scoffed.  
      "I don't care, she's a liar! She should have told me... I want... I want to see my father. You're the Hokage, right, Naruto? You can make it happen... you can make him come home. ORDER       him to come home."  
      "It's not that easy. Sasuke's away on a very important miss-"  
      "He's been away on a mission my entire LIFE!"  
  She clambered to her feet, struggling to hold back her tears. Naruto ruffled her hair, and gave a big grin.  
      "Okay! I'll send for him today. Immediate return orders. Shouldn't take him long to get here."

  Sarada's tears broke free of her will, betraying her completely as she embraced Naruto. It hadn't been long since she uncovered the truth, but it felt like forever... and Naruto's honesty was refreshing after spending so much time around Sakura, her would-be mother. She didn't know what to believe anymore, but she knew she could at least believe in him. He's too dumb to be dishonest, she thought to herself and chuckled quietly.

  Naruto did as he promised after he turned to his office, urging Sasuke back without revealing the nature of the message. It wasn't long before Sasuke arrived in town. He showed up in the early hours, before the rise of the sun. It was amusing to him how easily he slipped past the scouts and anbu keeping watch over the village. He wasn't delighted to see that absolutely nothing appeared to be wrong, and immediately made way for Naruto's home for an explanation. After a one-sided happy reunion, Naruto explained the situation in detail.

      "So, Sakura has been pretending to be married to me... hmph. Fool."  
      "It isn't Sakura you should be worried about, it's your daughter. She's never had a father, and now she doesn't have a mother either. She needs you now more than ever."  
  Sasuke gave Naruto a steely glare.  
      "You called me back for this? You haven't changed at all, even as a Hokage... stupid."  
  The two shared a laugh, and Sasuke turned his gaze outward.  
      "I'll go and see her, but don't expect me to stick around."

  The Hokage couldn't help but smile. He was both glad to see his friend again, and glad that his friend still had some compassion left in him. After an unwelcome pat on the back, Sasuke set out toward Sakura's home, only to find it no more than a devastated heap of scrap and debris. A sign was posted in front, informing passers-by that the residents had moved into the flower shop temporarily. Sasuke lay his hand over his face and laughed. He'd figured Sakura may have matured by now, but evidently she's still the hot-headed bitch he remembered her to be.

  He made way for the flower shop, but just before he reached the doors, he heard the shuffle of feet above. He peered skyward, and saw his beautiful daughter for the very first time. She was staring back at him, awestruck, her core rattled by his mere presence. Was it really him? She couldn't believe he actually came. He looked much more studied than in the photograph.

      "A-are you... Uchiha.. Sasuke?"  
  Sasuke leapt to the ledge where she was standing. Frightened, she fell back, landing on her rump with a sharp thud.  
      "I am. And you must be... Sarada."

  She couldn't think of a word to say. She was filled with anger, joy and sorrow all at once, and all of those feelings were caught in the ribbons of doubt and confusion. Unsure what to feel, unsure what to say, she froze solid before his ice-cold gaze. Sasuke offered a hand. This gester alone was enough to calm her a little. She took his hand, and he pulled her gently to her feet. Though he'd never admit it outright, he himself was unsure how to proceed. He knew it would come off as cold, but he stuck to what he knew.

      "Have you... are you a student in the academy? I mean, are you... a kunoichi?"  
  She nodded.  
      "Ah, I see... Have you ever used the Sharingan?"  
  She nodded.  
      "Mm. Show me."  
  She paused, afraid she'd disappoint him right away, but she told the truth anyways.  
      "Actually, I can't really do it at will... it just kind of happens sometimes."

  Sasuke was suprised she could use it at all, given she's had no instruction or even a role model to look up to. He wanted to praise her, but it didn't feel right to him given his absence up until now. Before he could utter another word, the sliding door was pushed open. He met eyes with Sakura for the first time in a long time. He knew this could only be trouble, and vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. Sarada turned to her false mother, a hateful scowl twisting her face.

      "He was here! He was here and you had to come and... and... be YOU."  
  Sakura closed in quickly and smacked the girl she raised across the mouth.  
      "That man is my HUSBAND. I deserve to see hi-"  
  Her eyes grew wide as she was interrupted, by a fierce slap from Sarada. She could feel her blood boiling over.  
      "Oh, yeah, get mad, 'mom'. What, are you going to break the flower shop too?! Get over yourself! Sasuke isn't your husband, he's my father. He doesn't love you. Does he even like you?       Butt out. Go away!"  
  Suddenly Sakura sped forth, fists clenched, eyes pouring with rage and sorrow. Her anger frequently gets the best of her, but even Sarada was surprised that she would so readily maul the   girl she called daughter. Luckily, Naruto had been observing from the start, and in a flash he was at Sakura's side, holding her chakra-infused fist mere inches from Sarada's forehead.  
      "Were you going to kill her, Sakura? Have you lost your MIND?"  
      "S-she said--"  
      " **I don't give a _DAMN_ what she said!** What the hell is wrong with you? She's just a _**kid!**_ "

  Naruto shoved Sakura back, turned her arm over his shoulder and flipped her to the hard, oakwood surface of the balcony. Two anbu appeared by his side and cuffed her.

      "Sarada, why don't you come stay with me for a while? Your mom needs some time to sort out--"  
  Sarada's sharingan came alive in her eyes, twisting with anger.  
     "I told you already. That BITCH... is not... my fucking MOTHER."  
      "Yeah, yeah, got it. Whatever! Just stay with me for a while, we'll get this worked out somehow."

  A few days passed by, slow as a crawl. Sarada cried through every evening, moped through every morning, sulked through every afternoon. No mother, missing father, and no-one to turn to because she has no other living relatives. Not only that, she'd missed several days at the academy. She knew she could get a pardon from Naruto, but she was more jealous than anything. Other kids were out learning interesting jutsu and studying the ninja world, and she was watching her life fall apart around her. Elsewhere, Sakura was being kept under watch. Naruto wanted to release her as her loyal friend, but as Hokage and the current guardian of Sarada, he didn't feel he could trust her. Not after what he saw that night.

  Appearing as if to remedy the situation, Sasuke entered the silent room. Paying Naruto no need, he zeroed in on Sakura.  
      "Did you try to strike my daughter?" he hissed.  
      "She is _OUR_ daughter... and yes, I did."  
      "She isn't our daughter. We aren't married. You're delusional. Nothing more."  
  Though he was cold as could be, that coldness was familiar to Sakura, bringing her warmth instead.  
      "... at first, I only told her that to comfort her. But... it comforted me, too."  
      "I don't care." Sasuke snapped. "Let me make myself clear. I returned for Sarada's sake, not yours."  
      "Why? Do you hate me, Sasuke? So much you can't even stand to be with me?"  
      "I can stand to be with you. For her sake. For a while, anyways."  
  Even as he spoke the words, Sakura's face lit up. The idea of living with Sasuke brought her joy, even if he was cold and uncaring. She had truly become desperate for him, so much so that even negative attention was enough.

      "So, you'll... move in with me? We'll get married?"  
  Sasuke turned his head, disgusted by her readiness to throw herself into a loveless relationship.  
      "I'll live with you. I'll be a father to Sarada. You, however... give up on me."  
      "I can never do that... I love you, Sasuke."

  Sasuke sighed, and turned to Naruto. A nod was enough to tell him it was time for them to go. Sasuke escorted Sakura back to the flower shop, where Sarada had been waiting, alone. He explained to her that he would be moving in, and that he and Sakura were in fact married. Sarada was delighted. So much that she didn't want to question what was happening. She would just blissfully go along with it in ignorance, and she would be perfectly happy with that. And she was, for a time. She returned to the academy, and a smile returned to her lips before long. Sasuke was ever cold to Sakura, but to Sarada he was kind and tried to be the loving father she deserved.

  It continued this way for some time, until one morning, when the usual breakfast chatter took an unusual, but anticipated turn.

      "So, dad... who is my mother?"  
  Sakura dropped a plate, spilling its contents across the floor. Her smile shattered along with it. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't prepared to explain any of this, but he couldn't shelter Sarada forever.  
      "Your mother was... a woman named Karin. She and I traveled together a long time ago."  
  As Sakura scurried about to clean up the mess, she struggled to remain calm.  
      "Did you love her?" Sarada inquired.  
      "No. I can't say I did." Sasuke said heavily.  
  There was a pause. No-one knew what to say next... but Sarada found herself enjoying watching her adopted mother squirm.  
      "Do you love Sakura?"  
      "She is my wife."  
      "I said, do you LOVE her?"  
      "Of course I do. She's my wife."  
      "Then why... why hasn't she given you any children?"  
  She'd pushed just a notch too far. Sakura slammed her hand down on the countertop.  
      "That's ENOUGH, Sarada!!"  
      "Because you say it is? Please!"  
  Sasuke knew better than to step in... so he remained silent.  
      "You're just mad because dad doesn't love you. He can barely tolerate you!"  
      "You shut your mouth RIGHT. NOW." Sakura roared.  
      "And why would he? You're so sad. You live alone, pretending you're married to him, raising his daughter all on your own, and for what? Because you can't let go."  
  Sadly, now was not the time for silence. He knew this was going in a very bad direction.  
      "Enough, both of you." he chimed in. Unfortunately, his words went unabided.  
      "Your father and I are MARRIED. We already told you that!"  
      "Is that right, Sakura Haruno? HA-RU-NO. That sure doesn't sound like Uchiha."  
      "You... little bitch...!!"  
      "No wonder he doesn't want you. You're a dumpy psycho, you're not even fit to continue the Uchiha legacy. That's why he knocked up that other gir-"  
  Sakura rocketed forth at her daughter, for the second time, but was immediately brought down by Sasuke who caught her arm and snapped it like a twig against his knee. Sakura cried out, and dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. Sarada shoved her plate from the table and fled the room. Sasuke sighed, as if the weight of the world had just fallen on his shoulders. He knew it would end up like this... it was only a matter of time.

      "Sakura. The only reason you still draw breath is because that girl needs a mother. You will BE that mother."  
      "Is she right, Sasuke? Do you hate me? Am I just not good enough for you?"  
  Sasuke let her up from the floor. She had already begun healing her arm.  
      "If you love Karin so damn much... you should go to her. Why are you even here?"  
  Sakura dried her cheek, and looked to Sasuke. Looked to him for anything he was willing to give. He said nothing. Nothing at all. The silence was deafening.

**Act II: Until the Last Petal has Fallen**

  Several months had passed since that day. Things had returned to normal. Sarada and Sakura even seemed to be getting along, and though Sakura still loved Sasuke, she had begun to distance herself from him. It wasn't what you'd call a normal family, but it was the closest to normal it was ever going to get. Sasuke, at least, was satisfied. Unbeknownst to him, much unrest was still welling up within young Sarada. She fostered an immense hatred for Sakura, and it was ever growing. She was trying her best to bottle it up within, but all the love she had ever held for her was dead and gone.

  One late evening, Sarada woke from an awful dream. It slipped from her mind before she could recall the first moment, and after the fear eased away, she set out for a glass of water. A dim light poured through between the sliding doors to her parents' room. She could hear a feint whisper, and peered through. Sakura was atop Sasuke, topless. The candles illuminated the contours of her pale body.

      "Come on, Sasuke... just do it... why do you always push me away?"

      "I've no interest in this..."

      "Come on... Let's do it. Let's fuck... let's repopulate your clan together."  
  Sasuke shoved her aside, and not gently either.  
      "I've told you a thousand times, and I'll tell you a thousand more. I'd rather see the Uchiha clan die than repopulate it with you."  
      "You can't mean that." she muttered in disbelief, pulling her top back over her chest wearily.  
      "I can and do. If the Uchiha line dies, it would be my greatest regret. And yet I would regret it more still if I turned to you to rebuild my clan."  
  Sakura grabbed for a coat, and made way for the door. Sarada tucked to the side, trying her best to remain silent as the door slid open and Sakura drifted past. Lucky enough, she wasn't noticed. She sat outside the door for a moment. Renew the Uchiha clan? Is that... Sasuke's desire? He's been a loving and strong man for her, but she still can't bring herself to see him as a father. He's just been absent too long. If not a father, then perhaps she could repay him, she thought to herself, as a lover. And oh, how it would just eat Sakura alive...

  She rose up, but her knees felt weak. Was she afraid? Of course. What she was about to do would change everything, for better or for worse. She took a deep breath, and pushed herself into the room where the man she'd been calling father was resting, temporarily free of the burden that is Sakura. Still unnoticed, she unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse, and tugged her pajamas down just a little, to reveal some skin. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself... but she clearly wasn't interested in what she had to say.

      "Dad? Ah... um, Sasuke."  
      "Sarada? It's late... you should be in bed."  
  Sarada came around, into her father's view.  
      "I'm not tired. I, um... Uchiha Sasuke, I'm... I am part Uchiha, and so I feel that it's my duty to... I... Uh..."  
  Sasuke's puzzled expression was doing nothing to help her relax. It was now or never.  
      "... that is to say, I'm part Uchiha already. If you're looking to continue the Uchiha clan... I'm really... the only choice you have, aren't I?"  
      "Wh... what are you saying?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide. It was the first time Sarada saw him lose his cool.  
      "That we... that you and I should rebuild the clan together."  
  Sasuke didn't speak. He could scarcely remember how in this moment.

  Sarada was also at a loss for words, so she decided to continue to push her luck. After all, the damage was done, so what had she to lose? She hopped onto the bed where Sasuke lay, the candlelight dancing along his toned upper body. She leaned over him, and he gently pushed her back.

      "Fath... Sasuke. Please..."  
      "This is wrong," he murmured. "You're my daughter..."  
  Sarada huffed, unbuttoning her top. She was prepared to push until he either snapped or caved, and she didn't care which at this point.  
      "I don't consider you a father... and how can you say I'm your daughter? You were never my father... but now you're here. I want you here. Just... not as my father."  
  She pulled her top away. The dim lights did no favors in adding appeal, and she knew her body was undeveloped. Sasuke's gaze fell upon her bare chest. Her breasts had already started to come in, though early, and were coming along nicely. She could see his resistance falling away. That longing stare was not the way a father looks at a daughter, after all... was it?  
      "If we're to restore the clan, you'll have to... have many children."  
      "It's okay. I learned about all this in my studies... I know what I have to do."  
      "It's painful."  
      "I don't care. It's worth it."

  Sasuke could no longer resist. She was right. He hardly saw her as a daughter. What he saw instead was a developing young Uchiha girl. A chance to restore the clan, a chance to build upon the legacy, to honor Itachi's memory. He had ignored it for as long as he could, but in this situation, it could no longer be ignored. He ran his fingertips through her raven hair, and she pulled herself over him. As cold as his personality was, his body was surprisingly warm. She ran her hands over his chest, and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips touched, Sarada felt a wave of guilt crash down on the rocky shores within her, and she pulled back.  
"Wait... this is wrong. We can't... What if Sakura returns?"  
"I'll sense her." Sasuke reassured. It was too late to stop, his mind was set.

  Sarada had wanted to say more, but Sasuke ran his index finger along her lower lip the moment it parted from the other, and her cares melted away all over again. He gently ran his hands along her bare waist, around to her chest, fondling her exposed breasts. She could feel her breathing getting hotter. She was so nervous, and so unsure, but his hands felt really good... she loved the way he touched her, the way his hands pressed into her soft skin, like he was reaching inside her... The way he played with her subtly-red nipples. She had no idea that could feel so good. Chouchou had grabbed them before, but it didn't feel the same... not at all.

  She moaned as he teased her body with his strong hands. Brushing his hair aside, she leaned in for another kiss, and his hands traveled down her waist to her hips, around her back, to her surprisingly full bottom. He squeezed her pliant cheeks as they kissed, and she could could feel his growing erection pushing up against her flower. The only thing separating them from becoming one was the clothes they had on... and she wouldn't allow it another moment. She raised on her knees, pulling her pajamas down as she shifted about. Sasuke's eyes were greeted with a beautiful, hairless peach. Pale with a hint of pink, perhaps not fully ripe, but still so juicy.

  Sasuke freed his erection, and Sarada took hold without missing a beat. She'd never seen one before, but her body was telling her what to do as she straddled him again, giving a few mindless strokes as precum drizzled along her hand. She lowered her peach down onto him, slowly at first. She'd heard it was painful, but she didn't feel pain, so she eased herself onto him, taking him fully into her body with relative ease. She could feel the heat pouring off of his rod inside her, she could feel it pulsing like his very heart was inside of her. She lay her hands on his abs, and lifted her body, then slowly came back down.

  Sasuke moaned and gave her butt another squeeze, followed by a sharp smack. She jumped, and felt his length slide out of her all at once before she fell back, feeling it push all the way back in. The feeling was indescribable. Her body had never felt so full, so complete. She gazed into Sasuke with the eyes of a lover, then slowly closed them as she lifted her hands from his stomach and let her hips take over. Up and down, up and down, again and again. She was already hopelessly addicted to the feeling of a cock coursing through her body.

      "S-Sasuke... inside me... please, like in m-my books... Put a baby in me..!!"

  She couldn't control herself anymore. Her muscles felt like they were tearing to shreds, but she couldn't stop taking it in. The pleasure was too great. So great it completely overrode the strain she was putting on herself, increasing her speed and letting her mind go blank. Suddenly, she felt a new heat inside, coursing deeper than any thrust as Sasuke moaned and pushed hard into her with his hips. She felt her legs give out, and she let her weight fall against him as she cried out, unable to quiet her own moans as a little drool ran from her lip to his chest. She felt like her entire body was aflame, just for an instant.

  She lay there for several moments, the two struggling to catch their breath. Sasuke kissed her forehead and slowly pulled himself free from her gushing peach. The two awkwardly dressed, and bid one another goodnight. Sarada returned to her room by the balcony, and opened the sliding doors, hoping the cool air would stop her sweating. Looks like they finished just on time, as she saw Sakura returning from her walk. She'd completely forgotten about her for a little while, and it felt really good to forget her. She returned to the hallway and listened carefully. She could hear Sakura mentioning Sasuke looked warm, and how she'd crack a window... Sarada smiled. She was genuinely happy with herself, and what she'd just done.

  For a few nights, things were calm. However, it wasn't long before their desires got the best of them again, at the very first opportunity Sakura gave them. And each time after that, it became routine. She would disappear, they would fuck like there was no tomorrow, and Sakura would return, still a virgin, and none the wiser as the girl she raised was dripping with the cum of the man she loved. Sarada found that more exciting than anything. Even after their sessions, Sarada began pleasuring her body with the cum she received from her taboo lover, enjoying herself to the very thought of Sakura's misery should she ever learn of what they've done. Then, callous as she had become, she hatched a truly vile plan...

  She began working out how to extend their times. After stealing a few adult movies and magazines from Naruto's office, she would practice what she could learn on Sasuke. She tasted him for the first time, and drank down his cream with delight. She learned to force her body to continue after an orgasm, so she could endure more and more before she had to stop. She learned how to pleasure him with her cherry-red rear opening, and how to use her hands. She practiced foreplay, bit by bit, sometimes deliberately stirring him up even when Sakura was present, knowing he would give it to her good when Sakura finally left them alone together.

  Finally, the evening came. She knew what she wanted to do... she wanted to ruin Sakura forever. Just the idea of it was driving her wild. Sakura stepped out to make a quick run for cigarettes. It was a nasty habit she'd only picked up in the last couple days, neither Sasuke nor Sarada had even noticed when she started. Sarada set onto Sasuke, already dripping with lust.

      "No, Sarada. She'll be back too soon, there's no time for.."  
      "Oh, come on... a quckie? Please? ... for me?"

  She'd learned well enough how to play a man's emotions with her doe eyes and her cute body. Sasuke caved easily enough, and before either of them fully realized it they were happily fucking away, enjoying one another once again. Sasuke sensed Sakura's approach, and tried to push Sarada away. Sarada grinned and pulled him into a deep kiss, her tongue dancing around his, blurring his judgement. Before he realized what had happened, he was pumping cum into his daughter once again, and quickly snapped back to reality. He pushed her away, and quickly lept up to shut and seal the door. Not a moment too soon. He hurriedly got dressed as Sarada grudgingly did the same. Just another minute and she'd have had her, she thought to herself.

  Sakura tried to open the door, and the two of them could hear her questioning why it was locked. They froze for a moment, and then Sasuke walked over and forcefully pulled the door open.

      "Hmph. Must have been jammed."  
      "... what's she doing in here?"  
      "... She had a bad dream."  
      "Why... why are you all sweaty?"  
      "..."  
      "You know it's warm in here to me."  
  Sakura felt vomit rising up in her throat, but forcefully swallowed it down. It couldn't be. Wouldn't be. There's no way.  
      "Y-yeah, it is a little warm... maybe we should crack a window."

  Sarada was grinning from ear to ear, trying her best to hold back, but she couldn't help but let out a giggle. Sakura turned to her, confused. Sarada just stared at her. Stared into her. Stared her down. She knew. And Sarada knew she knew, and Sarada knew how deeply in denial she was. She crawled off of the bed, kissed Sasuke on the cheek and gave a sweet 'Goodnight, daddy!'. Sarada returned to her room. Normally she'd play with herself after, but this time she could do nothing but wait. She couldn't think of anything else, and the anticipation was like an overflowing well within her. Sakura knew, and even still she denied it. She denied that her precious little girl and her beloved husband were fucking each other silly, every day, behind her back. It would explain so much, but she just refused to see it, refused to acknowledge it. Sarada closed her eyes, and for the first time since she learned Sakura wasn't her mother, for the first time since her home was destroyed, for the first time since her life went into a downward spiral she thought she'd never escape... she slept peacefully.

**Act III: And Ash will be All that Remains**

  A few more near-misses, and Sarada could swear she'd actually seen the threads of Sakura's mind coming completely undone. How much could she deny? Is this what it means to love, or is she just truly stupid? Sarada had become more and more bold in testing Sakura, and for a time it was enough. She would leave pairs of her panties in the bed for Sakura to discover, sometimes still dripping with cum. One night she even smiled at Sakura, her mouth flooded with Sasuke's oozing cream, and swallowed it down right in front of her. She even bypassed Sarada's swelling belly, having been told Sarada was simply eating too much... But no matter what excuse she was given, Sakura would take it, and with a smile, all while professing her unrequited love to Sasuke for the thousandth time.

  Eventually they began making love whether she was around or not. When they would begin to get intimiate, she'd suddenly have urgent business and take leave, drowning herself further in delusion. Sarada began to taunt Sakura before long, asking how sex with her husband was going or mocking her for being unable to bring him to bed. Sarada had sometimes wondered if she herself was becoming a monster, but each time she would remember the lie, and her home, and breathe new life into her hatred, new joy into observing Sakura's misery.

  It disgusted Sarada to her core, what Sakura had become. Sarada didn't even see her as a fellow human being anymore, just a sad leech to be pitied... and Sarada had not one drop of pity to offer her. She had taken up drinking, and started abusing drugs. Anything to help her ignore the crushing reality right in front of her. And of course, she would deny that too. Was pity even appropriate? She deserved to be laughed at. Hated. And enjoyed, for what her suffering could offer. As the sun set, Sarada came down into the living area, where Sasuke and Sakura were watching Naruto lecture a group of jonin on the value of teamwork. It was nostalgic for them, and just about all they had in common. Sakura had been injecting herself with some drug, neither Sakura nor Sarada thought or cared to ask what it was.

      "Hey dad, hey... mom. What are we watching?"  
      "Naruto's doing boring Hokage work again..." Sakura groaned drearily.  
  Sasuke rested his head on his hand.  
      "On that, we can agree... I'm glad I wasn't made Hokage after all."  
      "And just think, if it weren't for Naruto you'd never have come back!" Sarada piped. "It's kind of sad that Sakura couldn't bring him back in all these years, and all it took for Naruto was one letter..."  
      "Sarada..." Sasuke cautioned.  
      "Sorry dad, that was rude. I get mean when I'm hungry."  
      "Would you like a snack?" asked Sakura.  
      "Oh, yes please. Sukiyaki?"  
      "We don't have any sukiyaki, dear... besides, that's not really a snack."  
  Sarada dropped down between them on the sofa and let out a deep sigh.  
      "But I really want sukiyaki..."  
      "... I'll go. Be back soon." Sasuke said wearily.

  Not a moment after he took off, Sarada lept over to Sakura, pinning her as she pulled steel wire from her pocket. She used it to bind Sakura's hands. Sakura made an effort to fight, but she couldn't mould chakra well under the influence, so she could only muster the strength you'd expect from a drug addict. Sarada then bound her feet as well, and cut away a part of her shirt with a kunai. She slowly drew a seal onto Sakura's exposed belly, giggling as Sakura winced from the pain.

      "Come on, it's just a little scratching. Can't hurt that much! Aren't you a ninja? Oh well... Listen, this seal has disrupted your chakra flow completely. Isn't it great, what you can learn from the forbidden scrolls in our friend the Hokage's office?"  
      "S-Sarada, what are you doing...?"  
      "Oh, you'll find out when dad gets home. Won't be long!"

  Sarada skipped off into her mother's room, closing the door behind her. Sakura struggled with the wire, but without her enhanced strength she couldn't break free. After a while, Sarada returned. Sakura recognized her wardrobe... it came from her own closet. Kinky lingerie she had picked out for herself. She'd worn it for Sasuke once, but he ignored her just as he would any other time.

      "So? What do you think? I think it looks better on me. I've got a better body than you do and I'm not even half your age! See how it emphasizes my butt?"  
      "What the hell is this, Sarada?"  
      "You really wanna know?"

  Sarada pranced into the kitchen, rustling through the drawers, and returned with a roll of extra-strength masking tape. She took hold of Sakura's eyelash and held it up, taping her eyelid open. She treated the other the same way.

      "You're going to watch me and daddy... Oh! That must be him now."

  Sasuke walked into the room, and the bags of Sukiyaki ingredients fell from his arms. Sarada smiled, and laid seductively over Sakura on the sofa. "Welcome back daddy. I'm not really hungry anymore... But mommy wants to watch us have sex. Right mom?" Sakura's eyes began to water.

      "Please God, Sasuke, no..." she sobbed.

  Sasuke was naturally apprehensive. This was beyond anything that came before. This was... wrong. But the sight of his erotic daughter was too much. One spark can ignite a wildfire, as they say. Sasuke stripped off his jacket, and came to Sarada. He kissed along her bare tummy, as she lay there, sprawled across Sakura's lap. "Are you watching, Sakura? He can't stop... he didn't even want to TOUCH you, but look at him go!"

  He ran his tongue along her belly, to her chest, pulling the borrowed bra aside and teasing her nipple with his lips and tongue, before finally working his way to her plush lips, plunging into a kiss. Tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks as she helplessly watched her 'husband' take her 'daughter'. He was kissing her, tasting her with a passion he'd never shown her even once. He worked his hand along her chest, fondling her, pleasuring her as their kiss continued on before her. "This isn't real... Dreaming... I've got to be... I'm dreaming... !"

  Sarada paused.

      "You're dreaming... really? Hahaha!"

  She burst into laughter. It was just too much. Even when you screw your father right on top of her, even then she continues to deny, continues to fabricate her own reality so she can keep living in it. Sarada grabbed her by her manged pink hair and pushed their lips together, even bit her just a little, keeping her eyes on Sakura the entire time, watching her cry like a child who just learned the tooth fairy wasn't real. She slowly pulled from the kiss, and then kissed Sasuke once more.

      "So did that feel like a dream to you?"  
      "I... I don't..."

  Sasuke sighed and pushed Sarada down for another kiss as he worked his fingers into her borrowed panties, rubbing against her little nub, enjoying the soft sound of her moans. After relaxing into it, she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and pulled herself up. She slipped out of the delicate, expensive lingerie Sakura had picked out, and then sat down in her lap, with her head right next to Sakura's. "Give it to me, Sasuke..." she said in a low whisper.

  He pulled out his cock and offered it to her, and she happily took it between her lips, squeezing his thighs as she took the length of it into her mouth time and again, scrubbing it with her tongue, enjoying his taste. Sakura stared at the cock like a child longing for an expensive toy. Sarada took it in her hand, and held it up to Sakura's mouth. As her lips parted and she lowered her head, Sarada pushed her head aside and took the cock back into her mouth, teasing and licking it until Sasuke finally erupted.

  She turned to Sakura and kissed her once more, this time pushing Sasuke's cum between her lips, working it in with her tongue, and just when she felt Sakura's lips open to accept her gift, she slurped it back in, then spit it onto her. "I wonder how often you've fantasized about daddy's cream on you..." she whispered into Sakura's ear, as she kissed along her cheek and slowly licked the cum clean from Sakura's face, gulping it down as she went along. Sasuke watched intently, and already he was ready for more. Sarada turned over, on all fours. Her knees on Sakura's thighs, so Sakura had a good view.

      "Sasuke, in my ass this time... Make sure she's watching, I want it in my ass..."  
      "Sasuke... please... how could you do this?" Sakura pleaded.  
      "I'm sorry... This can't end. I can't control myself with her" he spoke solemnly.

  Sasuke pulled at Sarada's cheek, exposing that cherry opening she'd grown to love having pounded raw. He ran his finger along Sakura's chin, collecting what little cum remained, and used it to wet Sarada's tight hole. She watched with great anxiety as his head slowly pushed its way inside. Sarada groaned with ecstacy as her bottom was completely filled with Sasuke's Uchiha cock before the eyes of the one she hates most... "Keep watching, uhn, keep watching and I'll give you a treat..." By now Sakura had stopped crying, though she was still clearly distressed. Sasuke pounded away, thrusting himself in and out of her hole. No matter how many times he used it, it always felt just as tight.

  Sarada collapsed over Sakura as Sasuke pumped more of his steaming cum out, this time into Sarada's gaping asshole.

      "Are you ready for your treat, mom?" she sneered.  
  She pulled Sakura down onto the cushions, and positioned her rear before her head.  
      "Go ahead, this is your chance."  
      "Wh... what are you..."  
      "Don't play dumb. Your beloved husband's cock was just in there. Don't you want to know how he tastes?"  
      "No! I... I won't..."  
      "Hahahaha...! I know you better... Use your tongue, I'll even let you have his cum - if you can get it..."

  Sakura's marked desire for Sasuke was a monstrous, ill beast. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Sarada's gaped asshole. She slowly ran her tongue around the rim, trying to imagine the taste of Sasuke, trying to imagine she wasn't tasting the gaped ass of her former daughter... She pushed her tongue in deep, plunging into a pool of cum gathered inside, and like a dog, used her tongue to lap it up. She had an odd, content expression on her face as she swallowed what she could get.

  "I can't believe she's really doing it," Sarada said with a smirk before taking Sasuke's cock into her mouth once more. "Sakura... you are truly pathetic." Sasuke said, staring at her in utter disbelief. "Are you even really Sakura anymore, or just a starved, neglected animal?" He reached over and pulled her hair, whispering to her. "You make me sick... You always have. I've always seen you for just what you are..." He then grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down under Sarada. Sarada sat down on her face, allowing the rest of Sasuke's cum to drip from her ass to between Sakura's lips.

    "Are you still good?" Sarada pleaded, teasing her clit between her index and middle fingers while Sakura continued to tongue longingly at her tush.

  Sasuke answered with a nod, and Sarada layed down over Sakura's body, her knees on either side of Sakura's head. "She'll have a perfect view!" Sarada exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke climbed over Sakura, who was staring up at Sarada's dripping peach, watching Sasuke push his way inside. He took Sarada by the hips and held her fast as he pushed in. As Sasuke thrusted and pushed into Sarada, their sloshing juices dripped and spattered down on her, into her eyes, between her lips.

  As Sasuke came for the third time, each thrust forced some out, and Sakura would part her lips to try and catch it. "What a sickening display..." Sasuke muttered as he pulled out of Sarada, letting her body fall back over Sakura's. She playfully rubbed Sakura's clit through her spats, and kissed the soft skin just above, peeling the spats back to see if she really had pink hair there like she'd heard. "Huh, so I guess that really is your natural hair colour. Haha!" As Sasuke was getting dressed, Sarada deeply kissed Sakura, as she peeled the tape from her eyes. Sakura's gaze was unfocused, empty, even as Sarada was taking her lips and tongue.

      "So, do you want to taste him again?"  
      "... No."  
      "Are you sure? There's plenty more inside me now."  
      "... No."  
      "No? Oh my gosh... I think I finally broke you, didn't I? Well, but you were broken already."

  Sarada sighed. "Whatever." She climbed off of the sofa and went to get dressed. Sasuke ran his eyes along Sakura, as though checking for signs of life. After a moment, he followed after Sarada. Sakura could hear Sarada's laughter, her dead ears ringing with the iniquitous sound of them fucking once again. After some time, she could simply hear it no more. She slowly peeled herself from the cushions. Still bound in wire, she struggled but managed to get to her feet. She could move her legs, but just barely. Just a step at a time. And so she walked, with everything she had left, one foot before the other. As she passed the room where they were, she gazed lovingly toward Sasuke. Even after everything, she couldn't kill off those feelings... she felt discontent, unwilling to resign to a lifetime of watching him rebuild his dynasty with another. She reached her room, and made for the large oaken trunk, where she kept her ninja tools. She collapsed to the floor near the trunk, mounting herself against it. Pushing it open with her head, she slouched over, leaning in and clenching the fuse of a small, red grenade with her teeth. Pinning it between the backs of her hands, she positioned her teeth around the brittle outer shell of the explosive. As burning tears rolled down her sullen cheeks, she closed shut her jaws, and put an end to her repulsive life...

**Act IIII: Aftermath**

    Several years had passed since that terrible, wonderful night. Sasuke and Sarada had since gone public with their relationship after the birth of their first sons. Sasuke used the already blurred understanding of Sarada's true parentage to his advantage, and had convinced the world that she was actually the daughter of Uchiha Itachi. While their relationship was still incestuous, it was to a much lesser degree, and though the villagers of Konoha were initially outraged, they became accepting over time as Sasuke convinced the world that it was their duty to restore the mighty Uchiha clan, and restore the true might of Konohagakure. Eventually, Sarada did seek out her birth mother, Karin Uzumaki. Unfortunately, Karin had long since passed. Her cause of death was unknown. Sarada and Sasuke Uchiha would go on to bear many sons and daughters, and in a few generations time, the revered Uchiha name and clan were thriving once more. And all it cost was the discontinuation of the Haruno line. Neither Sasuke nor Sarada could bring themselves to miss the helpless thing they knew as Sakura, nor did they regret their actions. Together they helped strengthen the most prominent village in the land of fire, and the Uchiha clan would prosper for centuries to come.


End file.
